Mortal Kombat: A Most Unusual Venture
by Scorpions Flame
Summary: Following MK9: when Quan Chi joined Shinnok he was given power, However, this strips him of two powerful warriors, what will happen to the two when they both decide to take out the sorceror? M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own mortal kombat, Midway does**

"I must ask once more why you feel the need to keep such useless pawns when you already have Saibot and Ermac" idly spoke the fallen god Shinnok to Quan Chi who was currently being drained of his energy.

"I see them as powerful tools, it will be hard for the remaining warriors to kill their team mates and will cause grief in Raiden, making him much easier for you my lord, however if I may request, can this be sped up, Scorpion has learned of the true nature of his clans demise and has been hunting me for some time." spoke the tiring sorcerer, luckily he was now empty and his energy could be replaced with the more powerful magic used by Shinnok.

"…Indeed," finished Shinnok while in another place two warriors stirred from a dream like state.

_Moments ago_

Noob suddenly fell to his knees, his mouth spewing his black tar like blood as a sickly green energy flowed out of him, he could think clearly for the first time, and while many may believe that this would change him he remained strangely the same, minus the ridiculous feelings of loyalty to the useless sorcerer.

His first goal was obvious, remove himself of any unsatisfactory commitments, how? Kill the sorcerer, why? He may try to regain control and Noob had some of his own issues to deal with first, why give the sorcerer a chance?.

Fortunately, he was merely outside Quan Chi's palace, a small Netherealm castle, probably stolen, at the moment however, he knew that Quan Chi was speaking with Shinnok inside, the two would be very powerful when fighting together, and that is a battle in which Noob wants no part of.

It took only another half hour before he felt the presence of the fallen god dissipate from the castle's inner sanctum, soon the vile paper white skinned creature known as Quan Chi would emerge from the castle to check on him, it would be then that he would strike. As anticipated merely moments later a tired looking Quan Chi hobbled out of the castle, looking even paler than usual, luck was seemingly on his side with how the sorcerer seemed so tired.

Hiding in the shadow, he watched the conjurer stand looking confused before running out and jumping up, hitting Chi with a swift kick, as soon as Chi finished his descent he kicked his body away from the entrance hall into the surrounding sands, causing the sorcerer to have to catch himself before he fell into a large rock face. Jumping to his feet the sorcerer was forced into the defensive, dodging and blocking flurries of punches and kicks, however with Noob's unique ability to use his own shadow as a doppelganger he was soon overrun by the one warrior who presented the threat of two.

Being caught by the shadow Noob, Chi used the new found power given by Shinnok to overpower the shadow and throw him into the approaching Noob allowing him the opportunity to throw several of his skull projectiles, now powerful enough to keep Saibot down due to the increase in power, he now had time to note that Saibot had been fighting with greater skill than usual, using his shadow for more than simple sneak attacks, then again this was the first time that Noob had fought with his own will and not by Chi's, so perhaps an increase in effectiveness was to be expected. Distracted by thoughts of improving the original spell he did not notice the green glow surround his body, only when he was thrown to the side without any contact from another being did he come back to what he was doing and now noticed that Ermac, a creation of Shang Tsung's, now his. Ever since he altered several aspects of Ermac during his sleep in his regeneration process the warrior had been loyal to him. Such thoughts however, would have to wait as Noob was on him once more, slower since the barrage of projectiles but still fighting, and now with the aid of Ermac as well.

Whenever he threw a punch, it would be blocked and countered by the other warrior, whenever he kicked, it was dodged and again countered by the other, all in all, Quan Chi was being pummelled till he finally managed to jump back, muttering powerful chants, the sorcerer caused the two warriors to be momentarily be blinded allowing him to capture both in a short term control spell, preventing their limbs movement. Now he was able to begin the chants for the original spells used to first control them, a long spell that would take several hours. In that time he thought of how they had escaped his spell, 'the only possible conclusion was the possibility was that the spell no longer identified him, due to the change in nature that his magic had undergone, he already was solving the problem either way' Was his thoughts three hours into the process, 'the warriors were weakening by now, their resolve breaking soon they would be his' he finished as a horrifying sound came to his ears, a sound that could mean his demise, three words in all yet horrifying all the same.

What were the words you ask?

"GET OVER HERE!"

**Authors note: if anyone likes this, I will make the chapters much longer, this is just to see if anyone will be interested**


	2. Chapter 2: Then and now

**A.N. Don't own Mortal Kombat**

_Some time ago_

Ermac currently rested within the regeneration chamber of Quan Chi's palace, awaiting the order to awaken and destroy those who would dare believe themselves worthy of attacking, As of late, Ermac had noticed the lack of Kombat between himself and others, only having to arise when leaving to another area in hopes of escaping the spectre Scorpion. Ermac had contemplated several times on the cowardess of his master, the sorcerer wouldn't even let him try to defeat Scorpion, and his master himself seemed all to happy with running.

These thoughts however stopped soon into thinking them, a planned affect of the loyalty spell, what would happen now would also be caused by the spell, but unlike the helpful factors, this would definitely not be in Quan Chi's favour.

Resting, Ermac's body shot up into the centre of the chamber and all of the souls within it, flew to him, as a green vapour fell from his lips, Ermac's mind fell into itself…

_Inside Ermac's mind_

Grey, this was the colour that surrounded his mind, and as such, made the current spectacle even more amazing. Green souls of thousands of fallen fighters battled, destroying each other with fatal moves and brutal combos,

Look left, a shirtless warrior lost his head to a jester looking fighter, look right, their fights two warriors, each wearing clothing reminiscent of samurai, fighting using both sword and fist, however look to the centre and you shall see an unbelievable site. A warrior dressed in a robe-like armour, upon his chin sat a long goatee matching his long hair, the colour? Impossible to tell as with the rest of the warriors, this was also a green translucent figure. His abilities far surpassed the others defeating many at a time, forcing them to attempt working together to defeat him, however it was in vain, the warrior was mighty and was near to his prize, dominance over the body.

Till it happened, a bright light appeared and started to suppress their powers, weakening the souls, a remnant of Shang Tsung's magic, held at bay by Chi's, now no more. The warriors refused to be put down and all charged led by the most powerful, it was then that a strange occurrence happened, the souls fighting together with a single thought in mind all at once temporarily made a single conscious, they then were pulled into a purple light creating a green ethereal Ermac, a new soul had been born….

Now arriving at Quan Chi the being known as Ermac, the man with the soul of a hundred thousand, raised his hand as a green glow enveloped it, the same light then came over Quan Chi's body, and so Ermac raised his hand, raising Chi, and let the hand drop…..

_Present time_

A howl of pain came from the sorcerers throat, his insides felt as though they were being grilled following the sharp pain between his shoulder blades, at least one organ was penetrated by Scorpions deadly spear. It was then that Chi was yanked to Scorpion, his body flew through the air to a vicious uppercut, that would have grounded him if it were not for the still present spear that yanked him back up and finally removed. Several jabs followed, then another uppercut right before Scorpion channelled the flames of the netherealm to his feet a back flipped straight into a shocked Chi's jaw, a flame cartwheel it could be called. Moving forward he then finished by putting a still burning foot on the once Oni's back and slowly started applying pressure cracking bone and blackening skin as he allowed himself a moment to boast.

"This is for my own death!" he cried, bringing up his foot and slamming it back down on the writhing sorcerer

"This is for tricking me!" he repeated the last action.

Bending down and lifting the beaten opponent, he exclaimed

"This is for my CLAN!" he slammed his reddening, vibrating elbow into the sorcerer.

"And this…." bringing back his arm it was coated by flames, bursting from the shoulder to the hand.

"IS FOR MY FAMIL- HUH!" he shouted, a green energy threw him and the sorcerer back, causing him to lose his grip and allowing the white skinned murderer the chance to open a portal and escape.

Scorpions body was covered in green sparks, releasing fire from his core, he destroyed them and looked over too see the former slaves of Quan Chi screaming and convulsing on the ground, covered in the same sparks. His instincts won over his mind and he ran to help the agony filled warriors, hitting them to force their abilities to subconsciously activate, stopping the spell that had obviously gone wrong.

They were unconscious, he had noted, standing over their unmoving forms. He considered leaving, let them defend themselves, he knew that Saibot was the original Zero, he had no hate to him anymore, if Noob could say the same was yet to be seen, Ermac however, he knew nothing of, only that he wasn't a single person.

Surprisingly, he decided to stay, after all, they may know where the sorcerer would go in these situations.

_17 hours later_

They had slept nearly an entire earthrealm day when they finally awoke, they would not have survived, the spectre noted, a creature would devour them and they would likely sleep through it. But now they seemed to finally get up, sluggishly he noticed, would be helpful if he had to fight them. The first to notice him was Saibot, he did not seem to know who he was, but attacked none the less, his shadow self jumped up and slowly moved to punch, when the punch hit the blocking arm of scorpion though, it seemed to dissolve into liquid. Noob himself then attacked slowly, and when his punch hit the block, it seemed to cause him serious pain, as he fell holding the pained hand that had merely touched the block. Ermac then got up and noticed Saibot's predicament, his mind immediately thought of why, the thousands of combined souls giving the most logical answer immediately, raising his arm and trying to lift a rock with his abilities, he found it impossible.

"It would appear that we are weak, logical conclusion is beyond our current understanding, do you Scorpion, feel the pain that we do?." Ermac questioned.

To prove his state of good health, the spectre lifted a hard metal-like rock and crushed it with a mere tightening of the fist.

"It would appear that I have not suffered the same effects" Stated a pleased Scorpion, feeling confident that he would not suffer as the other two did.

"This is unacceptable!" shouted an enraged Noob, who had just attempted each of his abilities, all failing or being to weak to be of use.

"I'm afraid that I cannot help you, now tell me, do you have any idea where Chi would go from here?" asked a irritated Scorpion, truly rather uncaring of the fact that two powerful fighters had just been reduced to such a weak state.

"Unfortunately we do not know of where he would go, however we how he acts and what his next action would be," taking a moment of consideration Ermac added "if you let us travel with you until our abilities return, we shall help direct you to each action that the sorcerer is likely to take…. We are unsure if Noob will join us" he finished looking over to the black clothed ninja.

Walking over to Scorpion, head held high despite his weakness, Noob stood looking him in the eyes, before finally offering a handshake,

Scorpion accepted.


End file.
